Shazam7121
Shazam7121 (Shazam Oliquino, born April 2nd, 2003 ''Quezon, Philippines'') is the creator of the Shazam7121 wiki, and a Youtuber. He makes fanmade rap battles, Mugen creations, and other content. He first started his channel during August 2011, and it lasted until up to January 2015. The channel was deleted because he wanted to start a new one in 2015. In October 2017, his channel was deleted again later it was revived, then deleted once more. During that time, he left the Rap Battle Community, and all his older battles were set to private on his Soundcloud account. In November of the same year, he returned once more to the Rap Battle Community. He also owns a series with SesameMalcolm99 called: "Shazam and Dawson: The Show", as a result on September 19, 2019, Shazam7121 was hated by The Rap Battle Community and blacklisted due to perving on her 8 year old sister Jana by calling her her waifu and loli and said she wanted to marry her and stuff, but however before he got blacklisted, back in after years ago when he is not in the Blacklist, WoodenHornets send Shazam7121 pictures of Women in Skype in 2016, and made Shazam7121 embarrassed, His editing progam he use to edit and make rap battles, and other stuff using Sony Vegas, Shazam7121 will sometimes apologize to them then he finally replaced Jana with Sarah Crewe from Princess Sarah Roles Shazam7121 Rap Battles * Combat Echizen (twice) (one for normal battle and one for April Fools battle) * Doom Guy (video) * Michael Myers (audio) * Jeff the Killer (video) * Sonic.EXE * DeathMetalWeavile386 * ScrewToHell (video) * KennethH5 (video) * Himself (Shotgun vs DeathMetalWeavile) * (Any Roles Shazam filmed in 2014) (background cameos) (Shotgun vs DeathMetalWeavile) (reused footage) * Mario (Mario vs Mickey Mouse) * ROBLOX (2014 version) * Minecraft * Luigi (video) * Google Plus * B-Bone * Supa Hot Fire * NicePeter * EpicLloyd * Mute Spittah * Chunk * Dirt * Tiger Woods * OJ Simpson (video) * Link * Cloud * Shy Guy * Knowe386 (Shotgun vs Knowe 2) (twice) * ROBLOX (2015 Version) (twice) * Black Yoshi * Mario * SuperMarioGlitchy4 (cameo) * Knuckles (cameo) * Himself (Shazam vs Zack) * Roblox (2016 Version) (thrice) * Himself (Shazam vs Shazam's Dad) * Chris Brown (audio) * Beatskull's Victim (cameo) * Justin Bieber (cameo) * Angry Joe (originally casting scrapped to KennethH5) * Skype (audio) * Google Hangouts * Danny Phatom (video) * Filthy Frank (audio) * The Second Coming * The Dark Lord (originally casting) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennehH5 2) * Justin MarioSonic * Murder Cameo (Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck) * Goofy * Donald Trump * Ryu (cameo) * Himself (Shazam vs Zack) (again) * Skeep (video) * Himself (Shazam vs Kazaam) * (Doom Guy's Victim #2) (Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2) (cameo) * Michael Myers (remaster addition) (scrapped) * Black Yoshi (scrapped) * Google Hangouts (again) (scrapped) * Chris Brown (twice) (scrapped) * Stofferex (scrapped) * WoodenHornets (scrapped) * B-Lo Lorbes (scrapped) * Chris Brown (thrice) (scrapped) * Duplo (scrapped) MUGEN Rap Battles of History * Nanarman * Blueman * Daniel * Adam Amundson * Giant Chicken * Thanksgiving Turkey * Peter Griffin * Mario * Luigi * Beavis * Butt-Head * Kung Fu Man * Ryu * Iceman (Megaman) * iceman (X-Men) * Himself 2nd Disney Junior Rap Battles * Minecraft * Roblox * Mickey Mouse * Henry Hugglemonster * Sonic (cancelled) * PS4 Best Rap Battles * Navi (unofficial) * Hand (unofficial) * Mate * Green Screen * Green Screen Material keying out (cameo) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5) * AndriodAppsReviews * Max * DJ in the Corner * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 2) * PaletteReviews * VinnyO Epic Battles * Caza Zach * AndriodAppsReviews * Himself Epic Rap Battles of Boredom * Himself (video) Epic Rap Battles of Stickmen * One * Xiao Xiao Rap Battles (2015 Edition) *Alan Becker (audio) * N64Mario Epic Rap Battles of History (Season 4 Fake Leak) * Phil * Phone Epic Rap Battles of Skype * Primetec (Joke Battle) (audio) * Pikaassassin Creed (audio) * Addi Jr (audio scrapped twice) Epic Rap Battles of Inanimate * Toilet * Announcer (2nd battle only) Trivia * Shazam7121 likes South Park and WWE. * Shazam7121 has his own waifu named Sayaka Miki from the 2011 anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which was coincidentally the same year when Shazam7121 joined YouTube. * His Waifu is Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Shazam7121 has a former waifu named Utsuho Reiuji from the Touhou games. * Shazam7121 likes anime because of his former friend on YouTube and Google Hangouts Emily Pearce. * Shazam7121 also has a Husbando name Kitaro from Gegege No Kitaro * He use to talk to his former friend name Emily Pearce but now he talks to 05Starsie Guy669 and others. Category:Male Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles of Skype Category:Epic Rap Battles of Inanimate Category:Mugen Rap Battles of History Category:Fans of WWE Category:Characters who got they're channel Closed Category:Left the Rap Battle Community Category:Fans of Anime Category:Blacklisted Category:Fans of M.U.G.E.N